Murder, Death, And Red Quadrants
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Gamzee has killed Terezi, and then you and Kanaya kill Gamzee. Karkat finds out and flips his shit, while you have blooming red feelings for the angry little Troll. Wounded by his harsh words, you flee him and sulk by yourself in the vents, trying to mend your broken bloodpumper.


Murder, Death, And Red Quadrants Karkat x Reader

I sat, thinking of all the past I things had done and all that had led up to my matespritship. Some things couldn't stay buried in the recesses of my thinkpan, but that's to be expected when I had such a wonderful matesprit.

_"I Hope That Karkat Will Not Be Too Angered With Us." Kanaya said in her soft voice as she watched the fire burn the body.  
__  
_ _"I'm sure that he'll be angry for a few weeks when he finds out, but he'll get over it. He's pale for us, a true pink, unlike like with _him._" You say, emphasizing that Karkat was never really pale for that clown dressing purple blood. Gamzee, that bastard, had finally murdered Terezi which broke Karkat's hemopumper, making Kanaya's rage for him renew - in a platonic way. You were going to hunt him down by yourself until Kanaya had noticed your intentions, which was two hours after you started looking for that Faygo loving bastard. You two had quickly formed a hunting party, made up of just you and Maryam, and found that sober fucker very quickly.  
__  
__ "The Smell Of His Body Is Atrocious." she wrinkled her nose. The smell of his burning body was very awful, but you weren't leaving until you made sure his body was nothing but dust.  
__  
__ "Bare with it a little longer. He's almost ash." If not for what you had just done the smell would have overwhelmed you, making you regurgitate what you had eaten earlier. You had enjoyed what you did to the high blooded Troll though.  
__  
__ "Indeed. (F/n), Are You Going To Try To Be Karkat's Matesprit?" The sudden question shocked you, you hadn't even considered being flushed for the grouchy Troll.  
__  
__ "I've never thought about it. I always see him as pale, not red." Karkat was honestly the most romantic of all the Trolls, even though he was always shouting and yelling, though he acted quite pale toward you and Kanaya, it was how he got Terezi.  
__  
__ "Perhaps You Should Consider It. I Have Noticed That He Has Started Acting Different Around You." The fire is starting to get low, you can still see the partial form of Gamzee's corpse, so you put more kindling on the 'funeral pyre'.  
__  
__ "Of course he has, his matesprit was culled by his former moirail. He's been clinging to both of us." It had only taken twelve days of searching the vents on the asteroid since Terezi's death, but Karkat had needed one of us around at all times. We were the only things holding him back from falling apart, crumbling at his core for things he thought that he was responsible for. Today you had slipped some sleeping potion into his drink, making him pass out for hopefully a few days, a day at the least, which allowed you and Kanaya to, finally, put an end to Gamzee's 'mirthful' life.  
_

_"Yes, But He Wishes To Be Around You More."  
__  
_ _"Probably because I'm the Muse of Heart. While you are a Sylph, you can't heal his heart." _Or it could be because I'm a mutant like him._ You think to yourself. You looked very odd for a Troll, white hair, pale grey skin, and no horns on your head. No one knew your blood color, which you were thankful for, they would all flip their shit if they found out. So the colorful liquid was a secret from everyone except yourself.  
__  
_ _"I Can't Heal Him But You Can. By The Way, Heart Players' Are Usually Olive Bloods', Are You An Olive Blood (F/n)?" She had asked about almost every color on the hemospectrum, all of them weren't your color, you answered her questions honestly, but she had eventually grown tired of asking and just tried to bite you one day and you had deflected her by shoving the spine of a book in her mouth. Kanaya had apologized profusely, saying that Rose had gotten her in a bad mood and that she just couldn't stand the thought of not knowing my blood color any longer, to which you had replied 'Well now you have to wait longer as I was thinking of telling you', it had been you first attempt at human sarcasm.  
__  
_ _ "No, it isn't olive, nor red, mutant red, yellow or jade, and I have no fins or gills to make me a seadweller, meaning that you will just have to keep guessing until I take pity on you." There was only five colors left on the spectrum and they were not your blood color either. It must be causing her all kinds of anguish to not know something. You let out a small chuckle at the thought.  
__  
_ _"It Is Not Nice To Laugh At Others Frustrations." You raised an eyebrow at her. "That Is Different, Karkat Is Funny When He's Angry."  
__  
_ _"Yes he is." Karkat was super funny when he was pissed, he did this thing that made him look like he was skipping while making effeminate hand gestures. That boy go could drive you insane with laughter, which only made him angrier and funnier.  
__  
_ _"The Body Is Finally Ash, (F/n). We Can Finally Stop Breathing In The Smell Of That Disgusting Jugalo." While you were talking to each other Kanaya had kept a close eye on the fire, as she didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.  
__  
__ "Finally." You then pull out a five gallon jug of water and pour it on the fire, dousing the flames. The hiss of the hot coals was music to your ears, a sign that you had gotten rid of an obstacle that stood in your way. An obstacle that had murdered, abused, and had said the word 'miracle' far too much.  
__  
_ _You smiled at what you had done, not an insane smile like the one you had just culled, but a satisfied smile that no one else would needlessly die from Gamzee's insanity. All that was left of the Trolls was you, Kanaya and Karkat, all the other's had culled each other, except for what happened a mere two hours ago. Next to you Kanaya had a similar smile on her face, she then wished you a good day and went to go get rest.  
__  
__ You, yourself, were also tired. Back on Alternia the suns would have risen hours ago and you had never tried to keep a human sleeping schedule. You started to head back to your block, when it struck you to check on Karkat. You knew for a fact that he wouldn't be awake yet, but you still felt the urge to check on your moirail. You had always been caring to the little cancer and he admired you greatly for that, comforting him even when you had first met him, even then you had felt like his lusus.  
__  
_ _ You didn't bother to knock on Karkat's respiteblock door, he was passed out from a sleeping potion, and entered, barely making a sound as you entered. Karkat was so innocent looking when he actually went to sleep, and just at the moment it struck you that maybe Karkat really was flushed for you. It was an odd thought but didn't feel all that unnatural, perhaps you were meant to be with Karkat, you wish Nepeta was still alive to help you with this pondering question.  
__  
_ _Karkat was sleeping nice and comfy in his recoopracoon, with a barely audible snore. He was so adorable like this, you took a chair and sat near him. The noise he was making was so soothing, you started to nod off after a bit, all the while thinking of what Kanaya had said about Karkat.  
__  
_ I sigh to myself. The first of these memories weren't all too pleasant but nice enough, the death of Gamzee was a huge upside to them. Of course not all of my memories are nice, pleasant, beautiful, happy or even good. I was a mutant blood that was farther off of the hemospectrum than Karkat.

_Two days had gone by and Karkat was finally starting to stir from the forced sleep. You had started to worry that you had given him too much, but thankfully you hadn't. He was gonna be so pissed at you but you didn't care, you had gotten rid of a major problem and if was mad about you making him sleep after three weeks of staying awake then so be it.  
__  
_ _"Karkat, are you awake?" You ask hesitantly as you peek into Karkat's block. He wasn't up yet but he was getting there, you could see him trying to force himself awake. He was shaking slightly from the exertion. You watched for a while, when suddenly his eyes popped open and landed on you.  
_  
_"(F/n)?" His voice was slurred from sleep and a little husky. You nodded.  
__  
_ _"How are you feeling Karkat?" You ask cautiously, you didn't want to make him angry before he found out.  
__  
_ _"I'm fine. Now get the fuck out of my block so I can get dressed." You nod and exit his block, at least he wasn't yelling yet.  
__  
__"Oh, (F/n)! I Was Just Looking For You." Kanaya damn near scared you out of your skin when she yelled.  
__  
_ _"What do you want Maryam?" You were in no mood for shit right after getting the fuck scared out of you.  
__  
__"I Just Remembered That The Deceased Go To Dream Bubbles. And So Do We When We Sleep." Oh shit. Karkat might already know and was preparing to yell at you two.  
__  
_ _"Oh shit. You don't think he's already found out do you?" You had kind of hoped to ease him into the news, not have him just find out by accident.  
__  
_ _"I Don Not Know. Has He Awoken Yet?" Gog, what if we fucked up how Karkat thinks of us?  
__  
_ _"He's getting dressed now. I think that we should tell him soon. Or maybe just me." You really didn't want Karkat to hate you, platonic or not. But if you told him he might start hating you, but he may not hate Kanaya, and him not hating Kanaya is good because he needs a moirail.  
__  
_ _"I Do Not Know If That Is A Good Idea (F/n)-" Kanaya stopped speaking when Karkat opened the door to his respiteblock. He didn't look angry or upset in any way, he probably didn't know yet.  
__  
_ _"What the fuck are you two doing?" Fuck, a question you didn't have an answer to.  
__  
_ _"I Was Just Asking Her If You Were Awake Yet." Thank gog Kanaya doesn't have a problem with lying when it involves important shit.  
__  
_ _"Well as you can see, I'm awake. How did I even get to sleep?" A question that you could answer.  
__  
_ _"I put a sleeping potion in your human cocoa drink. You needed the sleep, Karkat." You always told the truth, even if it was an indirect truth. Yes, Karkat had needed the sleep but that wasn't the main reason you had put him to sleep, an indirect and half truth.  
__  
_ _"Fine. But don't you dare do that shit again. Ever." Karkat was pointing at you, he was totally and completely serious.  
__  
_ _"Alright. I promise to never give you a sleeping potion ever again, unless you ask" You never broke your promises, which is why you tacked on that last part. Karkat accepted this.  
__  
_ _"Kanaya, I want to talk to (L/n) alone. You don't mind do you?" Kanaya looked at you, you nodded that it was okay, Karkat didn't see as he was looking at Kanaya.  
__  
_ _"That Is Fine Karkat. I Will Be In The Library If You Happen To Need Me." She then walked off, leaving you with Karkat.  
__  
_ _"Karkat, what did you want to-"  
_  
_"I know what you did, (F/n)." Did he mean? Why was he so calm if he knew?  
__  
_ _"What do you mean by that? Say specifically what you mean." I had to know for sure that he knew about Gamzee's death.  
__  
_ _"I mean, THAT YOU FUCKING KILLED GAMZEE! HOW COULD YOU AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T A MURDERER LIKE HIM!" Oh shit.  
__  
_ _"I was doing it for you. He culled Terezi and it hurt me to see you like that." You say in a calm voice, no need to get into a shouting match.  
__  
_ _"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KILL THAT ASSHAT WHEN THERE WAS ONLY FOUR OF US LEFT AFTER HE KILLED TEREZI? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT WE HAVE TO REPOPULATE THE TROLL RACE?" Wow, he was pulling out the 'small population of your species' card. Well two can play at that game.  
__  
_ _"Of course I do. His blood would have tainted any grub that was made using his material, causing said grub to become like him. I don't want to fear my grubs being harmed by a murdering clowns grubs. I'm not innocent either, I've culled plenty, but I don't want to worry about my grubs that way." You didn't have any grubs but you could always make them, unlike other female Trolls.  
__  
_ _"WE CAN'T EVEN MAKE ANY GRUBS BECAUSE ERIDAN HOPESPLODED THE MATRIORB!" Karkat was really starting to get into it.  
__  
_ _"I can make grubs Karkat, without a Matriorb." The look on his face was priceless.  
__  
_ _"YOU CAN WHAT?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT FEMALE TROLLS CAN'T REPRODUCE WITHOUT THE MATRIORB." Karkat was pacing now.  
__  
_ _"Think about it Karkat. I'm a mutant, my danscenstor is the same way, only dead." You were really throwing him for a loop with all of this new information.  
__  
_ _"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE, EVEN FOR A TROLL THAT'S A MUTANT."  
__  
_ _"Karkat, I have virgin blood. It's in our genetic code to be able to bare wigglers." That was the closest you had ever come to telling someone your blood color.  
__  
_ _"VIRGIN BLOOD? LIKE VIRGO? ARE YOU A JADE BLOOD?"  
__  
_ _"No, I am not a jade blood." You can understand how he would reach that conclusion.  
__  
_ _"THEN WHAT'S YOUR BLOOD COLOR?" He was so very interested now.  
__  
_ _"I'll only tell you when we've been matesprits for two months." After you said that, it became quite clear that were indeed flushed for the grumpy Troll. You had only said that to push him off subject, but now you realized just how red your feelings for him were. Why can't Heart player's ever have a good love life?  
__  
_ _"I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT!" This shout was the loudest.  
__  
_ _"I didn't think that you would." You say casually, as if what he just said hadn't broken your bloodpumper. "That's why I'm not telling you the color."  
__  
_ _You then turn away and started skipping away 'happily'. You were breaking inside, you didn't even know that was possible. How had Nepeta dealt with being rejected? It felt like something was tearing you open from the inside out, an emotional pain that was almost a physical one.  
_  
_You hear Karkat yelling your name but you keep going, ignoring him.  
__  
_ It seems so long ago that Karkat said that to me. It had hurt so much to hear him say those painful words, even now it brings tears to my eyes.

_ "Are you alright?" You hear a soft voice speak to you. How did she find your hiding place?  
__  
__ "I'm fine, Rose." It was a half truth, you were fine physically but not emotionally. Those little bastards, known as your feelings, had been shattered by what Karkat had said.  
__  
__ "Why are you telling me half-truths (F/n)? We both know that you're hurting." Damn her abilities as a Seer of Light.  
__  
__ "Yes. I'm hurting. Now why did you find me, Rose?"  
__  
__ "Kanaya was worried about you, (F/n). She sent me because she couldn't find you." Her words make my ears prick.  
__  
__ "Now who's the one saying half-truths?" It had always been an ability of yours to tell when others weren't being completely honest, which was part of why you didn't lie.  
__  
__ "Fine. Kanaya and Karkat are worried about you. No one has seen you in two days, except for Dave, and he won't tell anybody what condition you're in. Kanaya has been fretting about your health, and Karkat is terribly depressed about something that he said to you. Please tell me what's wrong. Or Kanaya, she's almost sick from worry." So Karkat's upset about what he told you, that's...interesting.  
__  
__ "If I tell you, Rose, then you are keeping this secret from everyone but Kanaya." You look at Rose for a confirmation of secrecy, she nods. "I- Well, I have a flush crush. And I don't exactly know what to do."  
__  
__ "Is that all?" Rose's voice was calm but had a hard edge to it. "You've worried everybody sick because of a crush?"  
__  
__ "It's Karkat, if you wanted to know." She was mad and you couldn't bring yourself to care. You were numb to everything but the pain that Karkat had given you.  
__  
__ "I thought so. You're always there for him and then when his heart is broken you go kill the offender. I always knew that this would happen. Gamzee's death was inevitable, as was you being matesprits with Karkat." Rose started rambling to herself about halfway through. You started to tune her out after a bit, she was so long-winded.  
__  
__ "(F/N)!" You jumped when you heard the sound of Karkat's voice in the distance. You could see him, he wasn't that far away. You immediately started freaking out.  
__  
__ "Bye Rose!" You then run off quickly, staying far ahead of Karkat, and when you round a corner you come face to painful wall with a dead-end, making your nose bleed. You start looking around frantically until you see a ventilation shaft, you quickly wipe away the blood on the wall and floor then climb into the vent. Not a moment after you are completely in, Karkat comes around the corner.  
__  
__"GOG DAMN! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME! YOU'RE FUCKING WORSE THAN GAMZEE! WHY DO I EVEN TRY ANYMORE?!" Your were trying to not cry when you heard Karkat stomp off. After a moment you couldn't hold in your tears any more.  
__  
__ You entire body was shaking you were crying so hard. You started to crawl deeper into the vents, away from where the others could find you, all the while crying. You couldn't see where you were going and you didn't care, you just wanted to be alone with your pain.  
__  
__ You found a somewhat circular room filled with purple cushions and non-perishable food. Gog did you dislike the color purple, it was one of the few things that you could actually see through your tears. You didn't even care that you had probably found Gamzee's old hideout, you just wanted a quiet place to cry and forget.  
__  
__ You lay down in the middle of the floor and curl up. Karkat had said that you were worse than Gamzee, why would he say that? All you had ever been to him was kind, you hadn't ever culled others without a reason, you weren't mean to others, you hardly ever shouted, you didn't lie, but something was apparently wrong with you.  
__  
__ Did he hate you that much? He had compared you to Gamzee fucking Makara and you were worse! Of all the times that you wished it was your destiny to die it would be now, but those of your caste were forever forced to live until they were culled by someone other than themselves. All the times that you had fought to save your life, you now wished that you had just given up and died.  
__  
_ Tears were steadily streaming down my cheeks now. Gog my memories were sadder than fuck, just the thinking of them made me cry like a little bitch. You were glad that no one was around now, as no one had been then. The tears running down your face were very hard to see but noticeable enough that anybody could guess your blood color.  
_  
__ For five days you didn't talk to anyone, not Dave, not Rose, not Kanaya, not Karkat, not even the Mayor. You just sat in your solitude and brooded. You eventually got tired of not seeing anyone, and went out of the vents.  
__  
__ The first person you saw was Kanaya, she didn't see you though and you just kept walking. The next was Rose and she did see you.  
__  
__ "(F/n)! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick!" Rose said in a worried yet angry voice.  
__  
__ "Hello to you too, Rose. I've been in the vents, crying." No reason to tell lies or half-truths to Rose anymore, she may as well be your moirail. Rose didn't say anything for a moment.  
__  
__ "Was it because of what Karkat said?" You nod. "He was just worried about you and wanted to talk to you. He was just frustrated when you ran away from him, (F/n)."  
__  
__ "I know but it still hurt to hear him say it." It had taken you a day of not crying to realize that he had exaggerated.  
__  
__ "Then why were you hiding for five fucking days?" You knew that Rose swore but wow.  
__  
__ "I was crying for three days and didn't want anyone to see my blood color. I also found Gamzee's sleeping place. I'm surprised it didn't have bodies in it." Seriously, you knew that he had taken all the corpses but where the fuck did he keep those things?_

_ "What about the other two days?"_

_"I was eating food in a state of sadness, singing to myself and wishing my blood caste could cull themselves instead of have others do it." You were brutally honest and it hurt, yes, but it needed to be said.  
_

_"IS THAT REALLY HOW YOU FEEL, (F/N)?" What the fuck?! When did Karkat get here? You spun to look at him._

_"I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID. I WAS JUST...upset about you avoiding me." You look to Rose for advice only to see that she's gone. Well. Fuck. Might as well talk to Karkat then.  
_

_"I know Karkat. I was just afraid that you would never talk to me again or something else." You weren't proud of how you had acted, far from proud, you were ashamed actually.__  
_

_"(F/n). You know I would never do that. I've actually, um, I've, uh. Shit, I'm talking like Tavros now." Karkat inhaled and exhaled before speaking again. "I've been in denial about it for a long time, which is why I tried to be matesprits with Terezi, but. Fuck this is hard to say."  
_

_"It's okay Karkat, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." You had a feeling that he was trying to confess his flushed feelings for you but that was probably just your dying optimism kicking in._

_"I have liked you, in a red way not pale, for a long time. Almost since we met and I knew that you didn't feel the same way so I only acted pale. When you said that thing about being matesprits, I thought that you were joking and I said something that I didn't mean. Then when you hid for two days I thought that I had made the biggest mistake of my life and that you never wanted to see me again. I've made so many fucking mistakes in this thing called life that I should just be labeled as one." Karkat was starting to tear up. "And when you ran from me and I said that you were worse than Gamzee, I didn't mean that either, I was just hurting from not having you around. And now I find out that what I said made you regret living which is the worst thing I could have ever done." Karkat was full out crying now._

_You went over and hugged Karkat as he cried. You held back the tears in your own eyes, hiding your caste and letting Karkat have his moment. You might be sad as fuck but you were also happy that Karkat had just told you his red feelings._

_You were shorter than Karkat, not by much, and you were certain that his tears were staining your white hair. You just continued to hug him in an effort to comfort. When that didn't work you started papping his face and making shooshing noises. He was calming down now.  
_

_"(F/n), w-will you be my matesprit?" His voice was shaking from crying but the question he asked made you the happiest Troll in all of paradox space._

_ "Of course Karkat! The answer to that will always be yes." You then stretched up and kissed him on the lips. It was the best kiss ever, and no one could tell you otherwise.__  
_

"Gog my memories are painful as fuck!" I say after getting tired of tears. No point in wiping away the evidence of sadness, I was going to tell Karkat my blood color today. It would be fun to watch him flip his shit. It was nice to know that he wouldn't leave me because of it, he was redder than his blood for me._  
_

_"(F/n), It's Been A Month Since You Began A Matespritship With Karkat. Does He Know Your Blood Color Yet?" Kanaya was ever curious about that._

_"No Kanaya. We haven't done anything that would indicate my blood color. But it would be most appreciated if you guessed." She'll never guess it. "I will give you the same hint that I gave Karkat. I have virgin blood that isn't green."_

_"In human culture white is the color most associated with virginity. Is that it?" Well. Fucking humans and their smarts.  
_

_"You got it Rose. Kanaya's been trying for sweeps and you figure it out in a heartbeat." You were laughing at this while Kanaya was being flustered and proud of Rose. "Don't tell Karkat though. I want to be the one to tell him."_

_"Alright." They say at the same time. They were good friends to have.  
_

Perhaps it was the fate of your line to be tied to the Vantas's. Your ancestor had been the Signless's moirail, your dancestor was in a matespritship with Kankri, and you were in flush for Karkat. What a beautiful cycle._  
_

I know where Karkat would be, in his respiteblock, doing some stupid shit. Today is the day, the day that I tell him my blood color. Sure it's a lot of fuss over something as simple as the color of my blood but it's farther off the hemospectrum than Karkat's is.

I get up from my place in the vents, I had become addicted to them since they were faster than walking, and start for the one that leads to Karkat's block. It wasn't all that long of a walk, I was as tall as Nepeta and didn't need to crawl. When you get to his block you see a disturbingly sexy sight.

My matesprit, Karkat Vantas, is shirtless and has a bucket with a red heart on it. The sight made me not want to get out of the vents to see what he did, but he would be angry at me later. Why does he have to be so fucking shy about his body?

I tap on the grate to let Karkat know that I'm here, before getting out. It was a bit of a drop to floor of Karkat's respiteblock. When I reached the floor a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, along with a kiss to the side of my neck.

"Didn't want to see a show?" Oh my gog, why was his voice so sexy and deep? And since when did he act like this?

"Yes but I have something important to tell you." It was so hard to resist temptation.

"And what might that be?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my body.

"My blood color." At this Karkat moves away, making me miss his close semi-nakedness.

"You're really going to tell me, Purity?" I never could understand that nickname that he gave me. But it made me melt nonetheless.

"Yes. Are you ready to hear it, Karkitles?" Karkat nodded yes. "Alright then. My blood color is white."

The look on his face was 'golden', and it was hard to not laugh at the shock on his face. He then had a 'WHAT THE FUCK' face that only he could pull off. This boy of mine was quite the character and I was flushed for him.

"R-really? It's white?" Is that all he had to say? How boring, I thought for sure that he would flip a little bit of his shit.

"Yeah." I make a small cut on the top of my arm. "See?"

From his face Karkat didn't know whether to be shocked or awed. He settled for neither, instead reaching for my arm and licking away the blood. Holy shit, since when did he did you this kind of thing?

"K-Karkat, what are you doing?" Not that you minded, it was just really out of character for him. Karkat smirked at you.

"There's a reason that I have a bucket. Also you can't smell the pheromones coming off of me, my Purity?" Dear gog, was Karkat in heat?! Surely he wasn't, he was just uncharacteristically aroused.

"A-are y-you i-in heat?" I was stuttering from all of the implications of his answer.

"You bet your white blood I am." Karkat said before kissing my neck again. I knew for a fact that we weren't coming out of here for a week at the least.

I had always wondered where he went this time of year, now I was getting my answer along with a seductive Karkat. Life was good and all I can say is we don't need a bucket to make grubs. He was in for a surprise later.


End file.
